


Help (Yourself)

by kurona7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurona7/pseuds/kurona7
Summary: A normal day at just getting through another day of high school. That day would prove her wrong when she witnesses something she would avoid at all costs, yet it draws her curiosity. She doesn't want to face confrontation but she wants to find out why that girl did what she did hoping to maybe show her she is being naïve. She doesn't want to believe that she herself is a coward or selfish. It can't be that. That girl must have done it for some other reason. ( I am sorry this summary sucks.)





	1. What? Why?

    At this point her muscle memory for her lock combination has taken over to such a degree that you could ask her for the numbers and she wouldn't be able to give a definitive answer. _Huh, a little funny_ , she thought. That would probably be her amazing highlight of the day. The highlight of a typical Thursday school day. So magical and fantasy like it was, jaja. She monotonously begins exchanging and bargaining her books with the locker that was being stubborn on budging with her books. As she continues her autopilot with her books she begins thinking on how she will pass time in her physics class. How was she going to psyche herself up to get through that class seemed to be her biggest dilemma today. She wasn't feeling motivation for it today, mostly any day actually. Sighing she finishes her trades with the locker and begins walking down the hallwall.

    It was semi full as the other students seemed to be taking their time to get to their respective dreaded classes. _I should follow their lead,_ she thought. Slowing down slightly she starts again to think of a way to pass time in her class only to hear a faint yelp. Coming towards her left her eyes automatically follow to see if it was anything that would bother her. A boy, she sees facing the lockers to her left. Wait no. A boy bothering a girl he has against the lockers. She looks away quickly yet she can't stop herself from hearing the quiet mumbling of the girl that are asking, no begging, him to leave her alone. _Not your problem,_ she thinks. That reasoning didn't please her conscience. No, she doesn't want any problems. She may be stuck in a mellow boring phase at the moment, but that doesn't mean she was going to bother to put herself out there. She is fine and she wants to keep it that way. Silently apologizing to the unfortunate, short, blonde, girl she begins to pick up her pace to try to shave a few more seconds off of the time she has to witness this. This is for the better choice for herself.

    Nearly just out of the edges of her peripheral, she notices something going straight towards them. The jerk bothering the poor girl. She barely manages to turn her head to see what happens. Another girl coming between the bully and his victim, planting herself firmly, shoving the bully back a few steps, _wait what!? "BACK OFF, YOU ASS!"_ The halls are silent. A silence that even the teachers who demand on a daily basis, would want to break. The boy can feel it. He looks shocked as well, but also worried. The girl who came and ruined his moment seemed to stare straight at him with such determination that relayed to him that she was ready to fight back till her last breath. He seemed to be thinking that maybe the teachers would coming any moment now because the next thing he finally does after being paralyzed for a couple of seconds is walking off almost hurriedly. Slowly it seems people start taking off their eyes from the scene that just passed and slowly start going to classes again filling the hall with somewhat loud bustling.

    _What just happened!?_ she says to herself still watching the savior of the poor girl finally beginning to turn around to her. _Wait.... She is shorter than her!_ is the first thing Lapis notices about the girl who stood up to the jerk. They seem to be talking, well at least one of them is cause the other seems dumbfounded still. The shorter of the two just let out a sigh of relief when it seems the other girl is physically fine as she begins walking down the opposite direction Lapis came from. Her almost pale blonde pointy hair slowly disappearing from Lapis' curious looks. Lapis begins walking towards her class but stops, hesitating. She turns around really quick and makes her way to the victim as if she was ready to present the breaking news to the country. "Hey." Lapis catches the girl's attention. "Uh hi." The girl in question brow rising in confusion. "My name is Lapis. What's your name?" "Sadie. Hi Lapis. Can I uuuh. help you with something Lapis?" Lapis takes a slow breath with her head down a bit before looking back at Sadie. "Yeh I w-was just wondering who your friend was that came and told that jerk off for you."  _What I am doing? Why am I doing this?_ Sadie seemed to be a bit surprised, then in deep thinking. Sadie looks down at laminated floor with a look of a bit of shame and embarrassment as she says her next words."I-I don't know her."  Lapis stares at Sadie. Lapis stares at Sadie as if she just asked Lapis if she wanted to fuck. Shocked. Surprised. _Did I hear her right?_ "Are you serious?!" Lapis always tried to hide her emotions from others, but the surprise in her voice was pretty vocal. "I am not. I know that it- I- she. I don't know either okay! I was surprised too." Sadie says defensively. "What did she want from you? Did she say anything about paying her-" "NO!" Sadie interrupted Lapis. "I think I mean she didn't. No she just asked if I was okay. Oh I didn't even say thank you." Sadie scolds herself and Lapis mind racks with all this new information that seemed to defy logic. "She. She seemed very nice. I can't believe she did that for me. A complete stranger. She seemed so relieved that I was fine." "She did?" "Yes," Sadie replied. Sadie seemed to have a  slow moment of enlightenment and realization. "I know a lot of people seem to be assholes and jerks, but I know now that there are good people as well. Sorry I don't have a name for you Lapis. I gotta go." Sadie takes off to classes. _Who was she? Why did she do that. She must be crazy. She looked so happy after saving Sadie. Why did she look sad walking off though?_

      _Oh shit classes!_ Lapis begins hurriedly going to her class before she gets in trouble for being late. Barely making it in the nick of time she takes a seat in the middle of room. Right after Lapis the teacher starts walking in, students begin putting their phones up and prep to get through the class before lunch. The lecture seems to be over tangents and something but she jots down some notes hoping she can make sense of it later. _I wonder who she was. I- I want to ask her why she did that. I haven't seen her before._ Lapis subconscious ponders. She didn't seem familiar. The nearly pale blonde hair in it's pointy shape. So short, pale, and green eyes didn't match anyone she has seen before. _Those sad green eyes when she left Sadie walking._ _Gah! No use thinking of her. I  need to forget her._ She tries focusing more on the board the teacher is writing on. The tangent determines the what now? The classroom door opens. "Can I help you?" the teacher asks stopping his lesson. Lapis soft brown skin seems to lose it's color as the short blondie says, " Yes I have a slip here. Sorry to disturb your lesson." The teacher reads it fixing his glasses. "Oh please introduce yourself. We have a new student class. Be sure to be polite and welcome her to our beloved school." Her green eyes look towards the classroom. "Hello, my name is Peridot Zircon. It is nice to meet you." Peridot says with her tad high and softly voice.  _Peridot._ Lapis stares amazed at her, would luck be the right word? Well I guess the dilemma on how she was going to pass time in this class exists no longer. _Wait oh god she is coming towards me!_ Peridot takes a seat by Lapis and starts taking out some paper, books and folders. Lapis loses her cool, sanity, and control. _AAAAAAH._ Lapis is looking at her paper. She is looking at her paper. What do these words mean? WHAT DO THESE WORDS MEAN? Peridot leans towards Lapis in her seat and calmly asks Lapis, "What page does the cosine and tangent stuff start?" Lapis wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. "M-marmalade. I- ninety-eight!" _Oh god kill me._ Lapis smacks herself mentally at her ridiculous random slip up.

    Peridot flips pages seemingly ignoring Lapis' blunder and starts focusing on the board and teacher. Lapis pretends to. _Don't do it. Don't. Do it. Fuck._ Lapis takes a stealthy glance to her right. _She's....oh god she's cute._ Lapis takes in Peridot's features with no adrenaline this time. Her nose is small yet her glasses seem to manage stay on somehow. Her green eyes seem sharp, but a nice compliment to her round face. Her blonde hair seems to border her face  a bit roughly and looks soft. Lapis keeps taking small glances. Classes end and the students are going to lunch. Lapis keeps her eyes following Peridot. _Wait why am I doing this again!?_ Peridot gets her lunch like mostly everybody else, but she sits at an empty table by herself. Lapis sits somewhere with her lunch bag with Peridot in sight. _I can ask her why she did that._ Should she? Yes it was bothering and nagging Lapis to no ends yet she remains watching Peridot from a distance. Lapis sighs at her lack of forwardness. When she looks back up she sees somebody walking up to Peridot. Sadie shyly makes her way to Peridot and Peridot just notices right when she is a few feet away from. her.

    "H-hi. I'm Sadie. I just want to thank you for what you did for me earlier today. Uuh." "Peridot. My name is Peridot. It... was no problem Sadie." "It was amazing and so kind I can't thank you enough!" Sadie accidently says a bit too loud. Peridot seemed a bit shy and blushes, _OH GOD SHE IS BLUSHING,_  at her sudden excitement and looks around the cafeteria to see if anybody is watching this small spectacle. Lapis hurriedly looks down at her table trying not to be caught staring at her when Peridot scans the room for spectators. "No really. It wasn't a big deal. Uh please sit down Sadie." Lapis slowly begins looking back up to watch. They seem to be talking a bit more softly. _Ugh I can't hear what they are saying!_ Peridot then looks perplexed. Sadie then scans the tables looking for somebody in the cafeteria. Sadie is pointing at her. Sadie is pointing at Lapis. Lapis wants to hit Sadie. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_ During Lapis' attempt to make herself disappear Sadie has already gotten to Lapis table and asked her, "Hey uh I got her name. Want to ask her? I thought you-" "Sadie." Lapis whispered her screams. "What are you doing?! I wasn't the one bullying you and here you are doing this to me!" "What? I thought you wanted to-" "I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Peridot again!" "What?! You know her name already? Wait again? Lapis. I think you should talk to her. She seems nice. Come on. I think you should come or else she might think you are suspicious and strange if you don't come cauuuse... I kind of told her you were already trying to figure out who she was" Sadie laughs shyly and Lapis groans. _Oh god if I don't go over there I am totally going to look like a stalker creep._ Lapis picks up her bag and gets up. "I hate you Sadie" She starts making her way to Peridot. To the eyes questioning Lapis. Those green curious eyes.


	2. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie creates an opportunity for Lapis. Lapis is determined to learn about Peridot. She may not be able to handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to my negative eight readers for the delay in the chapter. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter and also went away for a while. This chapter doesn't feel good like the first :1 I am sorry that this is not amazing.

    Lapis sits down in a seat opposite of Peridot. Uuum. Lapis gets up from her seat. "Uh hi. My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." Lapis manages to not fumble with her words and even presents herself being calm albeit just a tad expressionless. _Smile a little would you?!_ One of Lapis' corners of her mouth tweak a little before slightly lifting her lip. Hands together down in front her she awaits a response from Peridot watching her with odd eyes. Sadie slowly sits down at the table worrying about Lapis' peculiar introduction. Peridot softly clears throat before she greets Lapis back. "Hello Lapis. It's a pleasure meeting you. Could I ask why you were looking for me?" Peridot says these words with a confident tone yet her face gives her away. Her eyes drifting to the sides not seemingly able to look at Lapis directly.  _Oh gosh just about right to the point. I haven't thought of something for that question yet! Wait no I didn't know she would ask that question!_  Lapis seems to choke on her response.  
     
    "Can I take a seat?" Lapis asks nervously trying to buy time for Peridot's question. Sitting down once again, Lapis begins hating the few seconds for not lasting forever like they do in class. "So what's your nam-" " You know my name. We just had physics class together. I would believe you didn't pay attention maybe if I didn't know you were looking for me to begin with." Oh fuck she just called me out. Paralyzed in a stasis state with her mouth moving like a sardine, Lapis didn't know what to do or say. A moment of silence and the too thick awkwardness for Sadie seemed it would last till lunch ended. "I-I-I'm sorry! That was rude of me. Please forgive me for being so defensive all of a sudden. I am just anxious about somebody looking for me," Peridot blurts suddenly with a little shame and guilt taken over her small blushing face. Lapis' stomach starts upsetting not at her father's poorly made, yet out of love, sandwich, but for making the other girl uncomfortable and apologizing to Lapis.  
     
    "No! It's okay. It's fine.... You're right." Lapis looks down at the table with her face heating up. " I do know your name already. I was just playing it off." Lapis realizes she should be honest with her first meeting of Peridot. She doesn't want Peridot to think she is a liar and that she is trustworthy. Am I trustworthy? Lapis didn't get to dwell long on her thoughts when Peridot speaks up again. "It's fine." Peridot's face formed a small smile at Lapis' honesty and correcting her mistake. "So Peridot," Sadie deciding to jump in the conversation now that the awkwardness has lifted away from the table. "Why did come to a new school? Parents get a new job? Position? Uuuh better house?" "Peridot's nervousness returns before it turned into a bitterness. "I. I don't want to really talk about it. Sorry." "Oh no! That's fine" Lapis decided to take that moment and rip the Band-Aid off in a quick clean motion. "I want to know why you defended Sadie this morning. That's why I was looking for you." Her words didn't seem to phase Peridot. She responded almost immediately and professionally. "It was the right thing to do." Holy fu- well what kind of response was I expecting!? Lapis may think she was all of a sudden too forward with her question and should try a different approach to maybe get a better,(more like a preferred answer that Lapis wants to hear,) understanding of her answer. "Would you like to hang out sometime outside of school Peridot!?" Sadie tries to jump in to dissipitate any awkwardness that would trying landing in their atmosphere.  
     
    "W-what with me?" Peridot goes from being composed just seconds ago to mumbling with shyness and nerves nearly out of her control. "Oh no you don't want to hang out with me outside of school. I'm boring and not really fun to be around with," Peridot mumbles keeping her face lowered to gaze at the table. "Nonsense! I think you are pretty great person already and I think it would be cool to spend time with you." Sadie eagerly tries to convince the new girl. Lapis thinks that is maybe a good opportunity to take. "Yeh. I think that is a great idea. Since you are new here to Beach City we could show you around and what not. Come on Peridot. A chance for us to get to know each other." Peridot turns to Lapis still questioning the girl. "All three of us. That sounds....interesting. Ok." Sadie is ecstatic at the prospect of getting to learn more of Peridot soon. Lapis is feeling what Sadie is, but eleven-fold probably. "Oh and Lapis." "u- Uh YeH Perdot?" " No funny ideas," Peridot states in a not accusing way, but not in a joking way either. _Oh definitely eleven-fold._  
   

     "Awesome! Actually I won't be doing anything today. Will you be busy today Lapis, Peridot?" Sadie seemed pretty excited to spend time together with them. "Uh yes I think I don't have anything to do after school. I could come along," the short girl comments. "Yes! I am free too! Cool," Lapis answers too quickly leading her to contemplate how she needs to come off less desperate. Peridot seems to sense her thoughts by keeping her glance on Lapis a bit longer. They decide to finish their lunch in quiet and decide to meet up after their last class at the front of the school. Lapis waits around a corner peeking at the front every so often. I don't want to seem desperate by being the first one waitng...... Ugh. Sadie shows up a minute or two in second. Lapis waits a bit longer before she goes to join Sadie. Peridot walks out the front doors with her phone talking. "Mom, I will be fine. I am going to hang out with some friends for a bit in tow-...MOM! Quit crying. Of course I can make friends mom! Ugh bye mom." Peridot seemed flustered after her call.

    "Hey. So where are we going?" Peridot asks them and Lapis not sure looks at Sadie, it being her idea. "Let's first go by the donut shop. I gotta make sure my coworker is doing okay....or working. Oh yeh, I work there by the way ha." Lapis and Peridot start following Sadie walking down the sidewalks without much question. "So Peridot where did you move from?" Lapis think she should start with basic question before trying to get to the deeper questions. "From Empire City." _Short answers nooo._ Lapis tries to hide her disappointment on the short answer, but Peridot seems to decides tack on more. "My parents thought it would be a better change for us. Getting a feel it would be more comfortable and less hectic here." "Your parents not big fans of the city?" Sadie questions Peridot. "Not exactly, no. Just some things that back at Empire City that made things a little difficult." "Oh well I hope you and your parents find this to be a better fit to what you guys need," Lapis comments. "Thank you Lapis. I hope so too," Peridot responds with a hint of a small smile. "Lapis walks a bit faster ahead of Peridot trying to give herself time for her cheeks to lose color and heat. "We're here." Sadie opens the door and they follow inside behind her into the donut shop. "Are you going to get anything?" Sadie asks them looking over her shoulder. "Yes I think I will snack on something. You Lapis?" "Uhh sure." Sadie quickly adds, "I am buying by the way!" "No, no I can get myself!" Peridot seemed adamant to change Sadie's mind. "No! I invited you. I will pay don't worry about it Peridot," Sadie argued.

    Sighing Peridot seems to accept defeat. Sadie gets on Larry for not doing something right? _Larry? What Lars? Really?_ They take their time snacking on their donuts. Light conversation takes up their atmosphere in a nice way. Peridot is deciding whether she will join any of the school's clubs. Sadie gets her daily call from her mother that Sadie think is being too involved and coercing her into certain things. All out of good intent though she adds quickly. Peridot says to Sadie maybe she could relate a bit to that. Lapis accidently let's it slip that she kinda wishes her mother would try to be more involved with Lapis' life. "I am sorry you feel that way Lapis. I am sure your mother loves you, but maybe just gets caught up with stuff at work. You said she was a therapist?" "Yeah she isn't home most of the day. She is always counseling people. I guess I wish she would spend some more time with me." Lapis says back quietly. _Dam it why did I bring this conversation to a sad bummer feel._ The small girl takes Lapis' hand into hers giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey it's okay. Don't feel bad talking about your problems. I think you should definitely tell your mom what you just told us. You seem pretty great and I'm sure things would turn out for the better between you and her." Lapis barely manages to repeat the words in her head almost not hearing any of it because she stares at their hands together. And she thinks of what Peridot said to her and her face when she said those words to her. She seemed so concerned and worried about Lapis. So nice and sweet.  _Her hand is so small, but warm...._ Peridot seems to notice that she may have been a bit too intimate and close so she pulls her hand away fast and keeps her gaze down. _Oh no she is blushing again and being too....GAh!_ Lapis gets up quick and asks Sadie, "Is there a bathroom here?" "Uhh yah in the back." "Thanks!"

    Lapis makes her way to the bathroom. She rests her hands on the sink. Checking the mirror to see if her face was still red. She runs a bit cold water and tries to cool her face off. _I just wanted to know why you stood up for Sadie! Not feel like this!_ Lapis berates herself for feeling so vulnerable with Peridot. _Okay put yourself together Lapis. You are just going to find out a little bit more about her and see if you can get an answer from her._ She brushes her blue locks with her fingers. Checks her teeth and other facial features. She also irritates herself for making sure she looks nice to be presentable for Peridot. She walks back to the table but before more conversation could start Peridot gets up. "I'm sorry guys. I think I should go home now. I still need to fix some things in my room and else where around the house. Still some boxes that need unpacking and what not. Thank you though for inviting me. This was nice." Sadie gets up as well. "No problem at all Peridot. This was fun we should do it again sometime!" Sadie informs Peridot letting her know that she enjoyed their little time together. "I was actually going to walk home with you guys but I'm gonna stay behind. Keep Lars company. Lapis why don't you make sure Peridot gets home okay?" _I am going to die because of Sadie_. "That's okay I am sure I can find my way back. Thanks though Sadie, Lapis." "No that's fine I don't mind at all!" _Fuck! Cuss me! Well I am not helping myself either am I?!_ "Ok. Bye Sadie." They make their way out to the front with Lapis behind Peridot. "Psst!" Lapis looks back right before she goes out the shop. Sadie is beaming at her giving her a thumbs up. _Cuss you Sadie._ Starting to catch back up with Peridot Lapis thinks of how not to embarrass herself or make her look foolish again. _Just stay calm and cool. I got this._ Just a few meters away from the donut shop, Peridot decides to say something. "You're so beautiful."


	3. Oh Gosh Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis thinks she has things under control and is controlling the pace. She is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to my readers about my sudden absence. I did not really plan this out well. i had a general idea what I wanted to write but i needed to fill the story with more details and setting which i was not ready to do really. Again forgive me! I will try to at least warn you if I think It will be a while. Over half a year has passed aaah.

    "W-what are saying!?" Lapis' faces starts filling red as she just stares at Peridot wide eyed. Peridot turns her gaze in response with a little confusion in her face not knowing why Lapis is reacting that way. "Um I am saying you are very beautiful?" Peridot repeats her statement to Lapis thinking maybe she misheard her, but Lapis knew what she said. Lapis just doesn't understand why she said so. "And wh-wh- and why are you saying it out of the blue!?" Lapis speeds up her pace of walking, blaming her red heated face on the sped up pace. Peridot seems to be carrying on as if nothing, but now has her thoughts pondering on Lapis' question. "Hmmm, because you are.....and that's how I am....Yah. That's how I am." Peridot seems to go silent and Lapis seems to sense that Peridot is saddened by her own words. They continue walking in silent now.

     _Why did she get all quiet now? No, don't get sad._ _Why are not happy?_ Lapis seems to finally decides to take the plunge and tries to change her approach in hopes of getting Peridot lively again. "Thank you for calling me pretty. You're....I think you're very cute." Lapis strongly speaks these words to where she cannot be misheard, but seems to lack enough courage as she says so while looking to her opposite side of Peridot. This time Lapis cannot even convince herself that her blushing is not from calling Peridot cute. Very cute.  _Aagh._ Lapis is berating herself for being so bashful at complimenting Peridot and Peridot surprises her jumping ahead of her and halting in front of her. "You think I'm cute!" Peridot asks with her arms stretched out as a wide upside down V. She asks Lapis looking at her with eyes pleading for her answer to be yes and her mouth slightly agape trying to calm down her breathing.  _GAH. Of course!_ "Yes, yes it's what I said wasn't it?" Lapis responds back staring at her shoes in such detail.

    "Y-you really mean it?" "I already said ye-" Lapis can't speak on seeing Peridot's eyes shimmering to the point of being on the brim of tears. " Wah! Are you oka-," "Ah yes haha," Peridot turns around quickly and continues while wiping at her eyes away from Lapis' sight. Peridot turns her face to Lapis eyes closed, but with an amazing smile along with it. "Thank you for calling me cute."  _Oh. No. Don't smile at me like that._ And with that Lapis has given up on her fate of wanting to see Peridot smile more at her. "Let's hurry Lapis it'll be dark soon! So where do you live anyways?"

    Lapis mentions where she lives about on the edge of Beach City and Peridot says she just so happens to be nearby as well. They walk with decent small talk about school, shows, and Sadie before they make it to Lapis' home. Lapis smoothly offers to walk to Peridot's house, but Peridot says it's fine and that she can make it home in a few minutes. Lapis does a decent job at hiding her disappointment that they are splitting ways now at the front of her home. _Not bad Lapis. Not bad. Play it cool!_ "Guess I'll se-" "Bye, Lapis! Today was great! I had a good time. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Peridot waves frantically as she runs off smiling. "But-ah. Yeh! Bye Peri" Lapis is left staring at Peridot taking off with just a light pink dusting her cheeks. _gah! No not cool , Lapis._ Lapis finally stops staring at Peridot and goes taking the steps to her house when her mom opens the door before Lapis' hand makes it to the handle. "Oh my goodness who was that?" Lapis' mom asks trying to see if she could catch sight of Peridot running down the street. "Mom, what are you-" "Oooh my sweet little baby has a crush on that adorable girl," Lapis' mom says in awe looking at Lapis as if she is all grown up now. "A- bu- MOM SHUTUP!" Lapis cheeks are now flaring red at her mother's outburst as she pushes herself through the door running up the stairs and to her room closing the door AND LOCKING IT before dropping in bed face first. "Uuuuugh" Lapis groans loudly in her bed with her face still warm.

    Lapis takes her phone out and stares at it. She starts messaging a new contact number. " _I hate you."_ Lapis sends her message. She drops her phone in bed and starts pondering her thoughts. _Hmmm, I guess I am getting to know her better but I don't think I am going to figure out why she did that either anytime soon. And there is still quite a bit i don't know about her past. Well at least I get to see her tomorrow._ Lapis feels her face warming up again just thinking about getting to meet up with Peridot once more. She decides to go snack on something downstairs before making her way back to her room before her mother gets a chance to tease her again. She sees a new message on her phone. " _What? Lapis is that you? Tell me did you get closer to Peridot ? :D" "Shutup Sadie. You made me look like a fool!" "Oh Lapis you're overthinking your portrayal to her. It's kinda cute though ; )"_

 _Ugh i am not doing that!_ Lapis thinks to herself upset knowing Sadie may be right. She feels her phone go off and looks at another message from Sadie.  _"Well hey I thought you walked Peridot home." "what? I did? well at least not the last bit?"_ Lapis sends the message to Sadie thinking why she would assume she didn't.   _Peridot said she could walk home in a few minutes so she said it was okay, but we still walked together on the way to my house. "What? You sure Lapis? I just saw Peridot running down the street from Lar's house." Hold on, hold it hold it. Isn't Lar's house just about on the OPPOSITE edge of Beach city from my house?! "Are you sure Sadie? I think you saw another person and were mistaken." "Well it was getting a little dark, but I saw the same T-shirt with the alien and her beige shorts. So I am sure it was her Lapis :1" Oh yah her t-shirt and shorts she wore and the way she made the outfit look sooo cute and ooooOOh gosh IT WAS PERIDOT. Wait why?!_ Lapis was confused, but tried thinking of some rationalization..... _D-did Peridot lie to Me!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short chapter, but I am happy I managed to update this either way. Again sorry about the without warning absence. T-T and this doesn't feel as good to me.


End file.
